


Never Missed Anyone Before

by Molione



Series: Dog Days [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute dog is cute, Cute dogs make everything better, Gen, Six months later, Waiting, Watson is cute, john is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molione/pseuds/Molione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been gone six months. Sherlock and Watson are home alone.</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve never missed anyone before. Waste of time.”<br/>Watson put his paws on Sherlock’s lap, panting. Sherlock smiled back at him. “Good dog, Watson.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Missed Anyone Before

“Damn it all!” The violin stopped abruptly, was replaced angrily. There was a whimper, a cold, concerned nose on his knee. _Watson._

“Sorry, boy. Didn’t mean it at you.” He petted the golden fur. A tail whapped the floor, slowly at first, and then faster as the hand stayed on to scratch.

“It’s been so long, Watson. Six months. That’s how old you are; that’s how long it’s been.” Sherlock found the words difficult to say. “I’ve never missed anyone before. Waste of time.”

Watson put his paws on Sherlock’s lap, panting. Sherlock smiled back at him. “Good dog, Watson.”  



End file.
